Ocean Breathes Salty
by RandomSheepdog
Summary: MattxMello... oneshot... shounen-ai, nothing explicit. More about feelings than plot.


**Hey, people again!**

**This is my second fanfic… a little MattxMello thingy. It's my first romance, so, I hope you like it… and that it's not too rushed or anything like that. Read on!**

--

Eleven o'clock, nighttime. The hotel room was small, and a dim light from underneath a lampshade painted a modest glow upon the walls. Through cracks left by the drapes, the dark world outside was barely noticeable.

Smells of cigarette smoke and sweet chocolate were strong in the atmosphere. The small room held a single, large bed. Two men lay upon it. On the left, a smooth redhead in a striped shirt, on the right, a slim blonde all dressed in a ragged coat and fine leather. Though the lamp still glowed a little, the two were asleep in gentle naps.

Slowly, the man on the right opened his eyes.

--

_Your body may be gone I'm gonna carry you in_

_In my head, in my heart in my soul_

--

Four years it had been. Four years since the mighty detective had fell. An ache sustained softly in the blonde's chest. Mello quietly sat up and reached for the nightstand… on it sat an ever-handy chocolate bar. He unwrapped it with a raucous crackle and bit into its sweet ecstasy. The sweet calmed his stressing soul and made him forget the pain he had encountered over the years… the shock of learning L's death, the humiliation of being tossed from his role of successor by that bastard, Near.

--

_And maybe we'll get lucky and we'll both live again_

_Well I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, don't think so_

--

For a few minutes he munched, and munched, forcing his thoughts away. After a bit, he grew sleepy again and became hostile to the impudent gleam in the corner.

He leaned over to the redhead beside him, and prodded his soft shoulder, testing if he was asleep.

He rolled his head over. "Nn… what is it, Mello? You can only stay here for so long. Why not go back to sleep?"

"I know, Matt…" he said in a whisper. "I was just wondering if we should turn the light off… before that."

"Oh yes," he replied, "Sure."

The light turned and the room was emptied into darkness.

Matt watched as the blonde man rolled over back onto the bed. He watched him silently, as he lay beside him… his chest lifting up and down as he breathed. Poor Mello… Matt imagined what it must be like to be in the man's shoes. People tended to view him as overly eccentric, rebellious… as opposed to his rival, Near. But in his own ways, Mello only wished for goodness… he loved the lonesome detective… vowed revenge against Kira, going against all odds to win what was right… he just chose to do things differently.

All of a sudden, Matt had an urge.

He lifted one of his striped-sleeved arms and placed it over Mello.

The blonde twitched.

Matt drew upon him and held him tighter. His body was a satisfying weight under his arm… something he hadn't felt before. Matt had never had a girlfriend. He was always too caught up in his video games for anyone to notice him… or for him to notice anyone else. A feminine touch had never been within his reach, but Mello was the next best thing, in his eyes. Ever so smoothly, he dug his nose into the man's hair.

"Matt…" He muttered, "What are you doing?"

Mello turned around. The two faced each other, their noses touching. Matt could detect a prominent blush in the other's skin.

He smiled.

"Mello," said the redhead, "How long do you plan to do this… to keep running?"

"I told you, Matt," he replied, "The both of us… as long as it takes. You know I'll stop at nothing to catch Kira and bring him to justice… It's what… L would want." His voice quivered a little.

--

_Well that is that, and this is this,_

_you tell me what you want, and I'll tell you what you get_

_you get away from me... you get away from me_

--

Mello stared back into those trustworthy eyes. The man laying next to him… his best friend… his only friend. His only anything, really. In a world where all seemed to work against him, Matt was always there. Now, upon these soft sheets, with his honest partner's arm around him… he had never felt more appreciated.

Mello continued to glance forward, then pushed his nose back against Matt's.

"Hang on a second." Mello sat up. He removed the loose coat from his shoulders, then lay back down.

"Matt…" He had removed himself from the other's grasp and rolled to the far side of the bed. Matt sat up this time.

"What is it?"

Mello hesitated for a while longer. He longed to ask the question. In all his years, his life had been rough… and lonely. In the past four, had become worse. The stakes were high these days, too. He had already snaked away from an explosion that could have killed him… still owned the scar to prove it. That, and now the wrath of Kira would be on his tail… who knew… his dear Matt could be in danger a well. Facing his feelings and waiting no longer, he asked it.

"Do you… _like me?_"

Matt paused.

"Like you? Ha!" His voice was playful; unserious. "Why do you think I'm all the way out here?"

The blonde hunched over a little. "That's not what I mean."

Matt blushed. He understood. Contemplating the feeling he had experienced over the years, and those from just minutes ago when he had held his friend…

He arose with the answer.

"Yes, Mello… Yes, I do."

A sudden warmth ignited in both their insides. This was trust… this was friendship… this was love.

Without warning, the redheaded man flung himself over Mello. He wrapped his arms as tight as he could around him… taking in the sweet warmth.

Mello widened his eyes… He felt a flutter inside his chest. Wasting no time, he hugged the redhead back, and buried his face into the soft hair. The two men intertwined with each other, sharing their bodily heat… listening to the sounds of the sweet breathing. Being tangled in the hug both reacted with an internal burst of emotion. Their faces were each sunk into the other's shoulder, refusing to leave this moment of peace and safety for anything.

In a matter of moments, they found themselves lying atop one another… Matt above, and Mello below. They eyed each other pleasantly… wondering what to do next. Mello said not a word, he only relaxed submissively. Naturally, any person who knew Mello saw him as ferocious, angry, like a tiger. Which was generally true... but once you got to hold him in your arms, he was as cute and lovely as a tamed rabbit.

Their noses touched again. They could feel each other's hearts beating from underneath the shirt… In seconds, the two faces leaned closer together. Mello fluttered his feminine eyelids, his breath shaking.

Their lips touched.

It was soft… tremors of innocent pleasure raked through each of their warm bodies.

--

_The ocean breathes salty, won't you carry it in,_

_In your head, in your mouth in your soul…_

--

After a moment, Mello could feel a damp sensation… his friend's tongue running across the delicate flesh of his lower lip. The blonde could tell at an instant that he was asking for entrance… and gladly granted it. Matt penetrated the man's mouth ever so gently, and the two began to play with each other… Sharing the intimate, soft space inside each other's mouths. For that point in time… all the world seemed forgotten. The Kira case… The detective's ascent to the afterlife… all buried temporarily in the endless comfort of physical love. After Matt slid his tongue from the other's mouth, he lifted his head a little.

--

_And maybe we'll get lucky and we'll both grow old,_

_Well I don't know, I don't know, I don't know… I hope so._

--

"If anything happens…" Matt whispered, but Mello cut him off, finishing for him.

"…Then we'll always have… this."

With that, they drifted off to sleep… still safe and comfortable… if only for the moment… inside each other's arms.

--

**I hope you enjoyed… Its my first romancy-thing, as I just said.**

**The song used is "Ocean Breathes Salty"… it belongs to Modest Mouse.**

**Constuctive criticism appreciated…. Bye!**

** -Sheepdog**


End file.
